Silvan Secret
by FeeKilico
Summary: Tauriel is about to marry Legolas. Azog the Defiler is finally dead. On the eve of her wedding, she can't help but think about her encounter with Azog, her Silvan lover. (A Tauriel and Azog ONESHOT)


**Thank you to my beta, RagdollPrincess, for sorting out my grammar. This is a one shot I wanted to write. I came up with this idea from a rather crude pop up that flashed onto my screen. I really hope you all enjoy.**

I looked into the mirror and smiled. Staring back at me was a Silvan elf ready to marry Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I smiled at the thought of spending eternity with my soul elf. I walked to my balcony to stare below. There were tables being set and flowers being hung, birds and butterflies all around. I began to recollect everything I went through to arrive at this moment in my life. Thranduil had been set against our marrying.

He thought me not worthy of his son. But my loyalty had shown on the battle field. Afterwards, Thranduil couldn't deny what was before his eyes. Erebor had been reclaimed. Gems once promised had been fulfilled, and Azog the defiler was dead. Azog was someone I would never forget. For a being so brutish and powerful, he had been gentle when it came to intimate touch. Tingles shot through my body thinking about him. It was sad that he was dead, his hatred towards the world his downfall. But the Azog I got to know briefly whilst captured will remain with me, always.

_**Flashback**_

_Legolas had run on ahead in pursuit of Azog's orcs. I had just finished healing Kili. The elder dwarf with the hat and the Crown Prince both thanking me. I nodded and left the house quickly, darting across walkways onto the dock. I had almost made it across when an arm came from nowhere, knocking me over and winding me temporarily. I looked up to see Azog standing over me._

_"She-Elf," he said lifting me to my feet. I felt weak under his touch. I should have sensed him coming, or at least heard him. Everything went black when he struck my face._

_When I woke up I was in a small camp, the smell of trees and fire slightly comforting. I sat up slowly holding my aching head. I heard a rustle outside the small tent I was in, and one of Azog's henchmen came in to hand me a drink. I smelled water and guzzled it down. I thanked him and he was gone in an instant. I crawled out the tent to see Azog barking orders in ancient eleven language._

_I made out little bits of what he was saying. I slowly stood and walked closer to the fire. I looked around and saw no one else around. I must have been right when I thought I heard Azog tell them to go collect firewood. I could easily run and wouldn't be caught. But there was something odd here. If Azog wanted me captive he would have me tied up and kept guards present._

_"Eat," he said handing me a small plate of rabbit meat. I nodded and silently ate. I felt him stare at me a little. Azog was no different from us elves. He used to be a Silvan elf just like myself. But corruption fell upon him, and he couldn't return. Maybe that's why I wasn't dead._

_"Why am I not dead?" I asked as he stared at me._

_"You remind me of my wife," he said in his thick voice. It was odd hearing him speak in our common tongue to me. His speech was clear but it wasn't perfect. I continued to eat and drink as Azog turned to stare into the flames. This wasn't the Azog I knew. The one I knew killed and pillaged everything in sight. He was a brute, who liked to torture his victims. Curious made me begin to consider him differently._

_"Why take me? Why not leave me for dead?" I asked moving closer. He looked at me again, a slow burn within his eyes. He closed them and then looked at me again._

_"You smell pure, like my wife. She died on our wedding night. World is cruel, so I must avenge and be cruel," Azog said in a deep commanding voice._

_"I am not pure. I've had one partner, and that wasn't by choice. My powers allow me to be pure, but pure I am not," I said with a sad smile. He looked at me and patted the spot next to him. I was surprised to find myself shuffling closer, a feeling of safety flooding through me. He put his hand over my own, and I gasped. His hands appeared rough and scarred but felt smooth as silk._

_"How did you get your scars?" I ask. Many stories circled around him. Battle scars or self-inflicted, no one knew._

_"Many years ago our people were captured. Tortured to turn over to the dark side. We refused. I refused. My wife was killed to punish me. Punished many times, I was. Thrash after thrash of the whip. I broke after the tenth day. I became what I am, angry with the world. We deserved better. My wife deserved better," he finished._

_Tears escaped my eyes. I remembered my own stories now. They were burned into my mind. My family fled when ours and the neighboring woods were invaded. If we had stayed, we would have suffered the same fate. That was 700 years ago. I was only 35 having just turned adult._  
_I held his hand tighter remembering. He pulled me onto his lap and just held me. Azog the defiler shed a tear. A tear I never thought would be ever be seen by a living person. He still had elf within him, but hatred over shadowed him._

_I felt a hardness beneath me and realized he was hard for me. He didn't seem to mind that he was hard. I looked at him, and he had his eyes closed. Something in me pushed me to kiss him. My body reacted of its own accord, and I did just that. His eyes shot open as I quickly pulled back. I felt ashamed and moved to leave. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. He then kissed me, hard. His lips rough and cold, but warm and gentle at the same time. He held my hips and pulled me closer._

_He shifted so that I was straddling his legs. I felt him press against me and moaned a little. He was very well endowed. I have seen Legolas before, and Azog was much bigger and thicker. He moved his lips to my neck and started to lightly kiss my pulse. My hands started to roam his back tracing over his scars. His skin was cold and soft, his scars hard ridges. But the creature before me was gentle and seemed loving. He began to unlace my bodice, pulling it off and tugging at my dress. He stood up and slid me down him, turning me so that my back was to his chest. He was taller than I was, even than Gandalf._

_He slowly trailed his hands down my side. I closed my eyes and let him take control. I bent down and lifted my dress over my head, the cold air swirling around my body. My nipples became hard, but not because of the chill in the air. He rose back up and turned me to face him. I wasn't wearing undergarments as I rarely did when out hunting or scouting, and I stood naked before him. His gaze ran over me from head to toe, and he whispered something I could not translate. He then removed his own loin tunic and my eyes widened. He was definitely bigger than most men. His was at least a good nine or ten inches, but his thickness was what scared me the most._

_He pulled me to him and lifted me by my ass. His touch tickled, which made me giggle a little, but all he did was grunt as I fell into him. He sat down and I straddled him, our skin rubbing together. It made us both moan in pleasure. He took one of my breasts in his mouth and began to gently to suck as I rocked against him. My Pussy brushed against his length. I moaned even more loudly as he lightly bit down before move to the other breast. He kissed me again, moving so that we were lying on the ground. He pushed my legs apart and sniffed the air, growling hungrily as he ducked between my thighs. He sniffed again and swiped his tongue across my clit._

_"Valar help me," I whispered. He continued the agonizing assault, switching between my folds and clit. I slowly started to grind his face, driving down trying to gain more friction. He looked up at me and I saw lust behind his coal black eyes. He teased a finger around my clit, his tongue dipping within my folds. I started to whimper feeling a release deep within my stomach. I screamed a release as he finally pushed a thick finger into me. I lay there panting as he grinned. He began to crawl up my body, but I suddenly flung my leg over his waist, flipping us so that I was able to straddle his waist still catching my breath._

_I whispered a ancient elvish spell. He grinned again, knowing he couldn't move now. I kissed his lips tasting myself on him. I slide down his body, trailing my tongue slowly. I reached his cock and swallowed nervously. I then licked the tip of his dick. He growled and groaned in response. He could move his arms but his body was frozen. He grabbed my hair and slowly lowered my mouth over his cock. It was too long for me to take all of into my mouth, and I brought my hands to the base to cover what I couldn't fit. He started grunting in orcish. I moaned, vibrating my throat glands. and it didn't take long for him to spill into my mouth. It has no taste, but it came out fast and hard. I released him with a gentle pop, his fluid dripping down my chin. He sat up and uses his hand to wipe it off. He then flipped us over, growling at me. I was surprised to see that he had already hardened again, so quickly after his release._

_"Be gentle," I whispered as he slowly pushed into me. I gasped at the fullness I felt and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on for support. Inch by inch he filled me, and I was amazed that I was able to take him completely. He stopped for a second, allowing me to adjust to his size. He was doing what a lover would do. Maybe he was picturing me as his wife. Maybe he was wanting the wedding night he never had. He looked at me and a different emotion flooded his eyes. I nodded, and he set a slow pace. Slowly leaving me, and then entering me again. I let out small whimpers and moans. It was painfully slow but very pleasurable. I want more though. My body craved so much more._

_"Harder and faster," I whisper into his ear. He then pulled out and slammed into me. I screamed as pain and pleasure coursed through my body. He then relentlessly pounded into me, the grass rubbing against my skin and the fire making me sweat and become slippery. He looked down and growled at me. He continued his pace, and I closed my eyes. I'd never felt anything like this before. I craved more and more as he moved even harder and faster. I pushed his chest and he stopped, looking at me questioningly._

_"Lie down," I demanded, waiting. I straddled his waist and lowered myself onto him. This angle was more filling and I sighed in satisfaction. I stilled for a second before I started rocking back and forth. He grabbed my hips and helped move me._

_"Faster, She-Elf," he growled, and I started to speed up. I began to moan louder and louder as he met my movements, thrusting up into me. I felt a coil within me ready to spring. He then flipped me onto my hands and knees. Within seconds he was in me again. The stretch returns, and this angle was by far the most satisfying. _  
_He grabbed my hips and started to pound into me. My ass started to sting as he slapped his pelvis against it. I tightened around him and screamed my release around his cock. He grunted his own, and I felt him release inside me. He slowly pulled out, and I instantly felt empty. He reached for a cloth to clean me up before carrying me to the tent and lying down beside me._

_"Sleep," he said. I got under the covers and closed my eyes. My body was relaxed and I felt at peace. I had no idea where I was or whose camp this was. But I was content, and I felt like a real women. I don't know how many days went by before I was found. But everyday was spent with Azog. We made love in the tent the following morning. He whispered his wife's name as he came. We fucked hard in the small lake and did everything a loving couple would do. By the end of our time together, I was sore but I didn't care. He told me more about his wife. He didn't remember everything, but what he did made me smile. I told him about my purity being forced from me. He then showed me again how my first time should have been. I spoke to him about my love for Legolas._

_I knew Azog and I weren't in love. What we had represented something that had been taken from both of us. He wanted to have what he would have with his wife on his wedding night. We only stopped coupling to eat, sleep, bathe and talk. To me it was a new experience I may not have again. I woke up one morning to find him gone. I faintly remembered a thank you and a kiss on the lips. I felt my lips and they tingled slightly. I lay back and smiled. This had become my new secret. Azog the defiler showed me he could still be a elf, even with a corrupt soul. Legolas found me and demanded I tell him what happened. I told him I was captured. I told him I heard the orcs say I was bait and not to be harmed. When we got back, we was summoned to help Thorin fight an invasion of orcs and goblins. I knew Azog would be there. I knew we would have to fight._

_**End flashback**_

I sat on my balcony smiling. The battle went well, but Azog was struck down by Beorn the skin changer. In a way, it was justice in his eyes. Years of torture against his kind came to an end when Azog died. I was injured by a orc blade to my ribs, and Legolas struck the goblin down for it.  
The battle was won, and Erebor was reclaimed. I looked back and close my eyes. The look on Azog's face as he fell had been serene and peaceful. To many, he was remembered as Azog the Defiler. The orc with no soul. But to me he was Azog, a Silvan elf. A tortured soul forced into corruption. A loving husband, and a gentle lover.


End file.
